


Intermission

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, okay so basically ty and josh getting it on with ksenia watching alright enjoy, watching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh getting it on with Ksenia watching. Written as a co-op piece with the lovely Ursie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

It had been a quiet, relaxed evening – dinner together, casual conversation about their days, much like every other night they’d spent together, eventually falling asleep on the couch, all entangled limbs and tiny snores and utter comfort with each other until one of them woke up to shoo them all into their beds. This was a night like most any of them, yet when Sen left the couch to use the bathroom, Tyler couldn’t ignore the tiny, almost devilish voice in the back of his mind. What if they were into it too? It wasn’t like he hadn’t had a healthy sex drive before he and Josh had become a thing – he liked his occasional wank in the shower as much as the next person, but lately Josh had started to test his boundaries a bit more, making him try new things (being tied up was probably still his favorite), and he couldn’t help the soft smirk tugging on his lips when he leant over to his boyfriend to pepper soft, loving kisses down his jaw. He wasn’t overly experimental when it came to what they did in the bedroom, still needing his time to adjust to his new life with Josh as not only his best friend, but also his lover, but he grew more confident and comfortable with each passing day, and here, right now, sitting close to Josh, pecking feathersoft kisses down his collarbone, he couldn’t help the tiniest moan escaping him as the thought crossed his mind, again, louder this time, more pressing. He shifted and came to sit in Josh’s lap, hands buried in his hair, tugging ever so softly, lips locking in a passionate, yet slow kiss, their tongues moving in synch like they had been eversince their first kiss. But this was different, dirtier, somehow, and Tyler growled into Josh’s mouth as he bit down on his lover’s bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth, one hand sliding down Josh’s chest, tugging on the waistband of his pants. He could feel the slight hesitation, could see the confusion in his boyfriends eyes – Ksenia could be back at any time now, but Tyler just shook his head lightly.

“I want her to watch.”

***

The evening was nice and sweet, just like any other evening the three of them spent together. Those kind of times had always been rather lovely, mostly for the fact that it never felt like one of them was third-wheeling. They always had something to talk about and while talking, every single one of them had an opportunity to express their opinions (which had seemed to agree more than the other way around) and generally, it was nice to be able to share time with someone else while also having Tyler beside him. Joshua’s trail of thought was cut off by Tyler’s kisses and he couldn’t help but smile with a quiet hum, tilting his head to an opposite side, exposing more skin. He wasn’t going to hide it - he was proud of Tyler. He was proud of the willingness that he had to explore new areas of things, making this journey of theirs even more exciting than it already was. The following actions had indeed surprised Josh, even if it took him a couple seconds to fully comprehend what was happening - Tyler was simply too hypnotic for his own good.

Ksenia didn’t take long in the bathroom - despite possible assumptions, she went there simply to use the toilet. However, the sight that greeted her once she walked out of the restroom caught her off-guard and for a second Ksenia stood there, motionless, her eyes drinking up whatever was happening in front of them. With the couch facing the bathroom door, Ksenia watched Tyler from behind as he sat there on Josh’s lap, straddling him, the two of them having a make-out session so steamy, it could probably cover up every window in the apartment. She didn’t know how long she stood there, simply watching the scene unfold, before her ice-blue eyes caught the glance of a pair of dark brown orbs and she gulped thickly, breaking away from the trance-like state. “Um…” she hummed quietly, not really sure what was happening with her own mind at the moment, as she aimlessly gestured at the door, wordlessly trying to ask whether or not she should leave, but a muffled moan that escaped Joshua’s lips when Tyler tugged on his waistband caused Ksenia to pull her bottom lip in between her teeth. She probably shouldn’t be enjoying the view as much as she did…

But who the hell cared?

***

She was probably just as confused as Josh had been a couple of moments ago –her expression was speaking louder than words could, and as she gestured towards the door with a wordless question, Tyler shook his head, just slightly, enough to be understood, not enough to disturb the atmosphere. One of his hands was still in Josh’s hair, pulling his head forward slightly, a sudden bolt of newfound confidence like fire in his veins, and he could almost feel his heart skip a beat as he bit down on the soft, exposed skin of Josh’s neck once more, sucking into it, leaving his mark, marking his territory. You can watch, but he is mine. He only stopped for a moment, turning slightly to look at Sen, head nodding in the direction of the corner of the couch. “Sit.” He wasn’t normally a bossy type, at least not when it came to anything intimate – he liked Josh’s guidance, liked to be taken by the hand and guided into whichever direction Josh had in mind for him, but right now? Seeing the way Sen seemed to drink in the scene unfolding before her, Josh whimpering underneath his hands when he palmed him through the fabric of his pants for only a split second, teasing– he felt on top of the world, and he was already half-hard when he let his hand slide under Josh’s shirt, drawing random patterns on muscles and kissing countless trails down his neck. “Are you okay with this?”, he muttered, directed at Josh, drawing back slightly to give Josh space to answer while his hand was still moving on his abdomen, fingertips grazing the soft trail of hair leading downwards from his navel, but he needed his boyfriend to give him the okay first, not wanting to do anything the other wouldn’t like.

***

Ksenia wasn’t sure what to do with herself at that point. She was so ready to simply and quietly leave, but she couldn’t, not after having her senses already poisoned by the scene happening in front of her… and she meant that in the best way possible. The command… or was it an offer? Whatever it was, Ksenia obeyed, without even thinking about it, as if her logic and reason left the building already, leaving her with emotions and sensations - lust and hunger taking the wheel. She sat down on the armrest of the couch, one leg bent with a foot resting on the seat of the couch right in front of her, the other leg stretched out on the ground as she watched the two men carefully, almost afraid to miss out on any detail. Her fingers began to draw patterns on the side of her bare thigh, just below the cut of her denim shorts, teasing, testing the waters.

Josh couldn’t help a soft growl that formed at the back of his throat, at first at the commanding tone expressed in just one single word, then at the decision to leave love marks on his neck. He had to admit - possessive and power-driven Tyler was something he didn’t know he needed so freaking much. He closed his eyes for a second when the question was asked, the growing bulge in his pants making it rather hard to think properly at that moment. He found himself nodding, eyes closing shut as he bucked his hips up just a little, hoping to get some, any kind of friction so desperately needed at this point. “Don’t stop,” he breathed out, gasps leaving his lips at the teasing that Tyler delivered so well.

***

She obeyed without further questioning, and Tyler almost felt lightheaded at the rush of lust tying knots in his stomach. Her fingers were drawing patterns onto her thigh, and he followed her movements with a slight, barely visible smirk as he mirrored the movement on Josh’s chest, reaching down to grab the hem of the shirt, pulling it over his boyfriends head to get better access to more skin, getting rid of his own shirt shortly after. His hands were trailing along Josh’s chest, his arms, finally tangling in his hair again, humming butterfly kisses against his lips as he got his okay. The whole situation was nerve-wreckingly hot, and when Josh bucked up his hips to meet with Tyler’s, he couldn’t help the breathless moan against the others lips. His eyes were still locked with Ksenia’s, almost challenging her as his hands wandered restlessly against Josh’s skin, his own hips finding a steady rythm, rolling against Josh’s in agonizingly slow movements, almost losing his mind upon the sheer surrealism of the moment. “Look at me.” His hands were still in Josh’s hair, tugging him forward rather forcefully, locking eyes with his lover for a moment, the smirk never leaving his lips as he unbuttoned his pants, lifting himself up so he could tug them down, leaving Josh in his briefs, jeans pooling around his ankles, and he never felt so powerful and in control ever before, the sensation rushing through his veins like the best kind of poison. His gaze was back to Ksenia as he unzipped his own pants, kicking them off with a swift motion, and he was back on Josh’s lap in the blink of an eye, continuing the movement of his hips while one hand softly slid down his boyfriends torso and into his briefs, giving him a few slow strokes beneath the fabric, thumbing him enough to get a few drops of precum on his palm, and he couldn’t help the smile. “I want to hear you, baby boy. Let her know how much you like this, hm?” He was almost painfully hard by now, not allowing himself to get too much friction just yet – he wanted to have Josh quirm underneath him first and foremost, he could wait. “Look at him”, he suddenly breathed, eyes grazing over the utter beauty before him, panting and whimpering, a mess of cotton candy hair and bright-as-light teeth and a jawline for days, and for a moment he couldn’t believe how he’d gotten so lucky. “Look at him”, he repeated, “so beautiful.” He let his other hand run along Josh’s cheek, muttered words into Josh’s neck. “You want me to fuck you, princess? Hm? And Sen can watch? Can get off to us? Would you like that?”

***

Ksenia never knew she would ever get involved into something like this. She had no idea she was into spectating, she didn’t even watch porn, if you don’t think of those few times back in her college days. However, whatever was happening in front of her eyes at this very moment made her bothered to the point of losing absolutely each and every will to stop her actions that her subconscious was trying to block her with. Fingers that teased her goosebumps-covered skin curled, a quiet muffled noise escaped her at the feeling of nails scratching just the very surface of her bare skin, her eyes glued to the two men in front of her.

Trying to catch his breathing was an impossible mission for Josh, since whenever he was just about to do so, Tyler managed to leave him breathless once more with something new up his sleeve. Figuratively, of course, since all possible sleeves were now in a scattered pile on the floor. Just like some kind of hex, a request to hear him was enough to make Josh release the breathy moan that he was trying to hold back (for reasons unknown), yet once it happened, the noises of pleasure that followed once he felt Tyler’s hand against his now painfully hard shaft weren’t all that hidden or quiet. “Please,” he muttered against Tyler’s shoulder, kissing and biting on the skin, leaving small but noticeable teeth marks as he did so. “I want you to fuck me… And I want her to watch,” he let out another muffled moan as he glanced over to look at the female at the end of the couch. The sight of her hand crawling in between her legs underneath the layers of clothing caused him to smirk as he bit down on his lower lip and threw his head back just a little, holding his breath as if he was waiting for something. And there it was, a muffled whimper from Ksenia left Josh with a slightly wider smile than before as he turned his gaze back on Tyler and leaned in to capture his lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

***

He decided that it was time to get rid of the last pieces of clothing for good now, shuffling out of his briefs without a second thought, shoving down Josh’s as well, almost sighing with relief upon the freeing sensation – he pushed Josh down on the couch so he came to lie with his head towards Ksenia. He needed to watch her, needed to see what she was doing, and her sighed moans turned him on even more. He locked eyes with her again as he kissed a trail down Josh’s chest, nails digging into his lover’s thigh as he let his tongue circle along his belly button for a moment before pressing a kiss to it, one hand back on Josh’s dick again, slowly increasing the pace of his strokes, and he couldn’t help the whimper as his own cock scraped against the soft fabric of the couch - (gosh, hopefully the stains wouldn’t stick) - his hips bucking up again so he came to a rest on all fours between Josh’s thighs. He gave Ksenia a smile, innocent almost, sweet, as he licked up Josh’s length agonizingly slow, following the movement of his tongue with his hand before finally closing his lips around him, bobbing his head a few times, accompanied by his hand when he failed to take him in whole without choking. His moans were muffled by now, but he couldn’t help humming against the slicked up skin of Josh’s dick, and at this moment he was pretty sure he could come just by looking at Ksenia almost losing it, Josh’s pretty moans, his taste all over his tongue —he had to stop himself for a moment to catch his breath, pulling away from Josh with a somehow very satisfying noise. He sat up, an almost proud expression on his face as he realized that this was him – this was his doing, two people on the edge of their consciousness, and he felt dizzy and light-headed as he crawled forward, pressing a kiss to Josh’s lips to let him taste himself, eyes locking with Josh’s for what felt like eternity as he let his hand wander down again to push Josh’s knees up so he could get comfortable between his thighs. “So needy, mh?”, his voice was raspy, hoarse, a deep growl, and he was enjoying himself far too much. “You can’t wait to have me inside you, mh? Want me so much. I can see it in your eyes, you know? How much you need me. Such a pretty boy, and such a dirty little princess, aren’t you?” He wasn’t even sure where the words came from at this point, spilling from his lips like guilty pleasures as he let Josh suck on his index finger, slicking it up enough before softly pressing it against Josh’s entrance, working him open slowly, but steadily before adding a second finger, curling almost carefully inside him to find the sweet spot. “I want to hear you, baby, tell me what you want me to do. Or do you want me to ask Sen what I should do to you, hm? Want me to ask her what she wants to see? Like putty in my hands, aren’t you? My little cotton candy princess, mh?”

***

To say that Ksenia was having the time of her life would be a major understatement. She didn’t even think about participating in any other way - just drinking their lust and filling her own cup of pleasure was just enough for the petite blonde on the opposite side of the couch. Once Josh got down on his back, Ksenia locked her eyes with Tyler, holding the eye-contact, almost knowing that it was some sort of test, a challenge and she wasn’t going to lose it. Rising and falling mound at the area of her crotch was a severe traitor of the fact Ksenia’s fingers had intensified the motion, giving her more pleasure than before and she was loving every second of it. Her eyes never left Tyler’s as he was slowly going downwards and a moan left both - Ksenia’s and Joshua’s mouths at the same time when Tyler’s lips wrapped around the head, taking almost entire length into his mouth.

Josh reached his hand, his fingers running through Tyler’s hair, sighing in frustration for them not being long enough to be able to grip and tug… oh how he wished to do that right now. He was feeling himself on the edge, his lover’s name on his tongue as it rolled out in a form of loud, elongated moan after the other man’s try to get Josh’s entire length into his mouth. If it was any other time, the drummer would probably find it weird and almost engrossing, but right now, it was one of the hottest things or sounds that had reached his ears tonight. He met Tyler’s lips with an impossible to describe hunger and desire, humming against the other pair of lips as he tasted himself, the mere idea of it making him light-headed. Josh knew he was way too deep in already to take over the course of the night, but he took a mental note that he will get back at Tyler for things… as soon as possible. However, right now, this was all he cared about. He obeyed the given command, taking Tyler’s finger in his mouth, slicking it up with his saliva, his mind and heart racing as his body realized it already knew what’s gonna happen next… and yet still, despite him anticipating for the sensation, the feeling of Tyler’s fingers filling him up from the inside made a violent shiver run down his entire body, his back arched against the couch as he threw his head back, eyes closed shut. “…Fuck,” he grunted out, muscles tightening around the pair of fingers inside of him. “I want… Let her… oh fuck!” Joshua was loss for words, that’s for sure, but it wasn’t hard to believe. It was a scene from a fantasy he never thought he had buried somewhere deep at the back of his mind.

“Please… I want you you fuck me, please…” he whimpered, opening his eyes and tilting his head back to be able to catch a glimpse of the female, who had lost her denim shorts on the ground and was now straddling the armrest of the couch, grinding down to it in the same pace, almost same motion as Tyler guided his fingers inside of his lover. “Please… Please, tell him to fuck me…”

Ksenia let a breathless moan out as she chuckled at the plea, so genuine and so pure, so… helpless. Her eyes met Tyler’s gaze, her ice-blues were now blazing with familiar desire. Not yet… Not just yet, a little bit longer. She needed to see more of this… crave that Josh had inside of him. She needed to hear more of those lustful moans and begs directed towards his boyfriend. Just a little bit more. The fact that she was getting way too hot and bothered was quite obvious from the fact that her shirt was getting soaked with sweat, but she didn’t care. Of course, she could take it off, but her mind was spinning around something way more important than that. “Let me see,” she finally whispered, her gaze - as desperate as never before - fixed on Tyler as she spoke. “Let me see you fuck your dirty little princess.”

***

“Such dirty words”, Tyler hummed against Josh’s neck, and at any other time, he would’ve probably been taken aback by the slurred swears from Josh, but right now it was nothing less than another part of their play, and he let his tongue slide down Josh’s chest, his fingers pumping a slow, steady rythm into his boyfriend, and his lips were back on his cock again, sucking in synch with the movement of his fingers, and for a moment, he was lost in epiphany, nothing but fire and ice and hurricanes in his body and he knew if he didn’t move this along right now, he’d come simply from looking at his boyfriend pant and moan and ache for more. He reached for his pants, quickly, not wasting any time, fidgeting out the condom he kept in its pockets (just in case, thankfully), ripping the wrapper open and sliding it on, just seconds later coming to a halt against Josh, making eye contact with Sen again, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth upon her command. His dick was already pressing hard against Josh, and he felt like exploding, and he’d later swear that the amount of self-constrictment needed for not climaxing right then and there just from the pure lust glazing her eyes was probably the most prized achievement of his life. He bucked his hips forward, slow, but not too slow, and he almost sobbed at the thought-numbing sensation of Josh around him, everywhere, in his heart and mind and every inch of his skin, every cell, his every last nerve tied in knots when he slowly started to thrust, his nails leaving deep red marks on Josh’s chest as he picked up his pace. He could feel the beads of sweat on his forehead, and his hair was sticky against his skin, and Josh’s was too, and he fisted a strand of cotton candy hair in his hand, biting along Josh’s collarbone as he moaned out his lover’s name in pleasure. It was too much, almost, he was so close to tipping over the edge, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, the metallic taste only adding to the overwhelming sensations filling him up like a thick, heavy cloud of nothing but lust and need. He could feel his thrusts get sloppy, one hand reaching down to give Josh’s cock a few pumps in rythmw ith his thrusts, and he could barely give a warning word when his eyes locked with Ksenia’s again – and he was yelling, profanities, Josh’s name, Ksenia’s name, and his vision almost got blurry at the edges as he came with a force he’d barely ever experienced before. It felt as if every muscle in his body was about to be torn in half as he shivered and thrust through the climax that was coming in waves, and the fact that he’d held his breath for a few seconds only amplified the sensations. He kept thrusting for some more moments, teeth grazing Josh’s neck as he pumped his fist around Josh again, eyes searching for his lovers’ gaze, encouraging nonsense falling from his lips, almost soothing - “Come for me, baby. Come for me, princess, will ya? My pretty, pretty princess. Wanna see your face when you come for me, baby boy.”

***

Josh wasn’t a man to use curses whenever he spoke. There were some times when “shit” left his lips in a moment of frustration, but that was probably the extent of his profanities, really… except of course, some of the more exiting times with Tyler. Sometimes the senses take over and all you have left to do was to express yourself in the only way he could. Everything about tonight was meeting each and every expectation that Josh could have and it definitely reflected in his actions and reactions to tricks Tyler had up his sleeve. Hell, even having Ksenia there - almost close enough to be able to smell her excitement - was something he enjoyed more than he thought he would.

All this time, Joshua has been the quiet type - whenever he had a chance to get himself off, he had to be quiet due to people sleeping just in another room, so he had learned to suppress his moans. Everything had changed when Tyler came into the picture. He wanted to hear Josh, he wanted to hear every single moan, groan and whimper that escaped his mouth and that alone was enough to get the drummer all hot and bothered. Perhaps it was because he himself enjoyed listening to Tyler’s sounds of pleasure just as much.

The two of them were versatile enough to get enough pleasure by being at either end of the act, and if given a choice to choose whether screw Tyler or receive the screw himself, he would pick it randomly - he didn’t care. However, at this particular moment, he wanted nothing more than to feel Tyler sliding himself inside of him and filling him up until he was full with everything - the love, the emotion, the sensation…

He was getting close and you could easily tell it by the way Joshua’s facial expression changed, by the way he bit down on his bottom lip even harder, by the way the veins and tendons on his neck tensed, his Adam’s apple sliding up and down as he tried to gasp for air with every trust, holding himself back for just a few seconds longer. Just like a magic word, once again, Tyler’s plea for Josh to come was granted almost immediately, as Josh came in Tyler’s hand, some of the load dripping down on his still quivering body - mostly stomach and the lower part of the torso.

Ksenia could watch that sight for hours and it wouldn’t get boring. She could save the last couple of seconds in her memory and play it on repeat over and over again… damn, was it great. She continued thrusting herself down, riding the roaring orgasm through, her eyes clothing for just a second, voice broken - the moans not getting louder than a gasp of air. She didn’t want to ruin the moment. She was given an opportunity and she wasn’t going to destroy the atmosphere… not when the two of them looked so hopelessly in love with the climax afterglow, as if nothing else really existed in the world.

***

How did one proceed after a mind-shattering experience like the one they all had gotten through tonight? Tyler couldn’t know, and as he was snuggled up against Josh’s chest, shortly after tying up the condom and letting it fall to the ground carelessly for now, he was still panting, an almost delirious smile on his face as he could feel his muscles tremble with the sudden relaxation. They were all silent, nothing but comfortable exhaustion filling the air, only disrupted by their breathing slowly calming down. Both him and Josh were sticky with his cum on their stomachs, but he couldn’t care less, tangled up in the aftermath of slowed thoughts and already half-sleepy smiles and his fingertips grazing along Josh’s jawline, muttering sweet nothings against his lover’s neck. “You’re so pretty when you cum. So pretty.” He finally sighed, reaching for his shirt to clean up his lover and himself with soft, loving swipes, kissing the skin wherever the shirt had touched, admiring the colorful marks he’d left on Josh’s body, hickeys and lovebites in various patterns, some darker, some lighter, and he was certain he’d never lay eyes on a more beatiful sight again. He gave Ksenia a soft smile before getting up, pulling Josh with him, reaching for Sen’s hand with an encouraging nod, pulling her close to press a kiss to her hand – the one that had been down her pants just moments ago, the hint of a salty taste lingering on his lips for a moment, and he hummed appreciatively before letting go of Josh’s hand for a moment, with a questioning gaze grabbing the hem of her shirt, then pulling it off over her head, unclasping her bra without further words, nuzzling a few kisses onto her jawline and neck. “You’re sleeping over, love.” And with that, he took his lover’s and Sen’s hand, pulling them with him towards the bedroom.

When he fell asleep that night, back against Josh’s chest, his own arm entangled with Josh’s thrown over Ksenia’s waist lazily, he wasn’t quite sure what exactly he’d just done – but he surely knew he couldn’t’ve been happier with the outcome of the evening, snuggled up against two of the most important people in his life, soothed to sleep by their rythmical breathing, not bothered by a single dark thought. Their bodies were his fortress, and right here, right now, nothing could hurt him, for he was invincible.

***


End file.
